Rewrite ${((9^{-5})(8^{10}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
${ ((9^{-5})(8^{10}))^{-10} = (9^{(-5)(-10)})(8^{(10)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-5})(8^{10}))^{-10}} = 9^{50} \times 8^{-100}} $